


What Are Friends For?

by jazzypizzaz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Platonic Sex, Rutting, Spooning, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Tina, and Blaine have slipped into a post-Regionals funk.  Sam is lamenting Brittany’s departure; Blaine is heartbroken over Kurt’s rejection of his proposal; Tina is frustrated that she hasn’t gotten laid all year.  The solution is friendship!  (Also, sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Likearumchocolatesouffle for commenting on my first draft and to Wowbright for beta-ing. This fic wouldn't make as much sense without you!

_Scrape, scrape, scrape._

****

A long deep draw of breath, followed by a loud exhale.

****

_Clank, clank._

****

“God!” Tina slams her hand down on the table, “That salad isn’t going to unwilt itself, either eat it or throw it away!  Jesus, I don’t care if you starve anymore, you’re making me miserable,” Tina says, groaning with exasperation.

****

“Thanks Tina,” Blaine mutters darkly, putting down his fork.  “I appreciate it.”  He says this quietly, his tone dead and subdued.  He doesn’t look up at Tina, but instead continues staring at his salad as if it contains the answers to the universe.

****

_Clank, clank._

****

“You bought it for him, don’t complain that he doesn’t want it,” Sam grumbles, focused on his own food.

****

“And you!  I’m pretty sure that meat was never alive in the first place, there’s no need to stab it repeatedly.”

****

Sam whips his head up, mid-stab, the dry “turkey patty special” hanging off his fork.  

****

CLANK CLANK

****

Sam stabs the patty a few more times with gusto.  “Whatever, it’s probably not even low-fat,” he says under his breath, before standing up abruptly and gesturing towards Blaine, “Hey I can take your plate if you’re done.  Before _Tina_ has a conniption.”  Sam glares at Tina.

****

“Ok,” Blaine stares at the salad for another moment, then passes it up to Sam, his movements slow and heavy.  He blinks a few times then crumples his brow and meets Sam’s eyes, worried.

****

“Sam,” Blaine says seriously, “you aren’t obsessing over your body again, are you?  You’re more than your abs, and you have a great chance of getting into Beavercreek College, I checked their admissions statistics--”

****

He is interrupted by an exaggerated sigh by Tina.

****

“Yeah, yeah, we all know how much you love Sam’s abs, they’re just soooo great, and his firm _manly_ chest and muscled--” Tina stops abruptly once she notices both Sam and Blaine staring at her wide-eyed.

****

“Why are you being so mean, Tina?” Blaine asks quietly, hurt.

****

Sam quirks an eyebrow at Tina, opens his mouth to say something, then decides to instead ignore her, and turns back to Blaine.  “No it’s cool Blaine.  I’m just not hungry today.”

****

He pats Blaine’s shoulder, stacks Blaine’s plate on top of his, and stands up to walk to the trash cans.  Blaine watches him leave, lost in contemplation.  On his way, a freshman bumps into Sam and drops her plate; Blaine stares at Sam as he bends over to pick it up for her.

****

“After everything with Kurt, you still want more than friendship with Sam, don’t you?”  Tina says quietly, half hoping Blaine doesn’t hear.  She’s been holding herself back her whole life; now that she’s started putting all her feelings out in the open she doesn’t know how to restrain anymore.

****

“What’s that?” Blaine, distracted, only catches part of what she said.  “Sam’s my bro, you know that.  We’re friends.”

****

Tina lets out an exasperated puff of air.  “Right, your bromance is just sooo touching,” she mutters.

****

Blaine turns back to her with concern, “You’re my friend too, Tina, you know that.  You’re our friend.”

****

At that her face softens.  She meets his eyes, searches his face, and gives a wistful smile, “I know,”  then looks away embarrassed and busies herself cutting up her own salad to eat.

****

Blaine watches her carefully for further reactions before sighing and glancing distantly towards where Jake and Marley are cooing at each other across the cafeteria.  Tina and Blaine sit in heavy silence, both contemplating what they’re missing.

****

Upon returning from the trash cans, Sam plops himself back into his seat.  He immediately begins tapping out a random rhythm on the table while jostling his leg.  Every several seconds he stops abruptly to check his watch.  Tina settles an irritated stare on him, but Sam doesn’t notice.

****

_Tap, tap, tap._

****

A deep, loud sigh.

****

Tina turns to Blaine.  “I just don’t _understand_.  Your duet with Marley was really great Blaine.  You were fantastic, I was fantastic, and we won Regionals!  We should be celebrating.  And happy.  But instead you’re sitting there pouting like someone outlawed puppies.  And Sam hasn’t made a terrible impression all week to give you the excuse to smile,” _tap, tap, tap_ , “and I swear Sam if you don’t sit still I. will go. INSANE.”

****

“My impressions are the bees knees, old sport.”  Silence.  “Gatsby or... maybe DiCaprio?”  Sam glances worriedly at Blaine (who gives Sam a strained smile for his effort) before saying to Tina, “Go sit with Artie and Kitty then if it bothers you.”  

****

He gestures to where Kitty is mostly sitting in Artie’s lap, trying to block him from stealing her fries.  “Also, you’re always so tightly wound, just chill out for once.  It’s like dating Quinn again, except that we are not even dating.  Blaine and I just lost our soulmates, what are _you_ so pissy about?  ”

****

“Because it’s not fair!  You lost your soulmates, boo hoo.  Sam, half the girls-- and almost as many guys-- at this school have a crush on you, you’re cute and funny.  Plus Blaine still has your stupid ass to pine over (and by that I mean your well-shaped butt)... So at least you’ve managed to _find_ love this year, someone that wants you.  AT LEAST YOU TWO HAVE GOTTEN LAID THIS YEAR.”

****

Blaine and Sam stare at her in awkward horror as the cafeteria grew silent and nearby students stop mid-bite to whip their heads around and watch the drama.

****

“Oh Tina! Uhh...Tina, I’m so sorry!  I told you weeks ago I’d find you a boyfriend this year, and--” Blaine starts, reaching for her hand.

****

“It’s fine, whatever, it’s fine, I have to go.”  Red-faced and huffing, she picks up her tray (but leaves her bookbag) and stomps away.

****

Sam looks at Blaine, slightly impressed, with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow as if to say _do you know what the hell just happened?_

****

Blaine shrugs thoughtfully, “I dunno, I guess...  She hangs out with me pretty much constantly, so I would know if she had hooked up with anyone.  She’s right, we shouldn’t be so depressi--”

****

“Well it does cheer me up that both of you apparently appreciate my ass.” Sam butts in.

****

Blaine gives him a hard stare with a slight shake of his head.

****

“What?  Okay, okay, well maybe that is true for her, but it just makes our situation _worse_ , right?  It’s not just sex, and we haven’t had all year to move on. It was just last week that we both lost our _soulmates_ \--”

****

“I didn’t lose Kurt.  We’re best friends.”

****

“You proposed to him, he said no, and now you’re sulking,” Sam levels with him. “You know what I mean.”

****

“But we’re still friends.  Just friends,” Blaine says firmly, “and I’m moving to New York next year, and I’m going to be there for when he’s ready to be with me.”

****

“Yeah!  Yeah of course, because you’re _meant to be together_ ,” Sam says gently, “but you’re still allowed to sulk for a while after last week.  Just, you know, make sure you gel your hair on weekends this time, and don’t even think about banishing yourself to the Cake Farts--”

****

“--Waffletoots--”

****

“before Nationals, we _need_ your charm,” Sam continues.

****

“They’re a great team!  But no, you’re right.  It’s just that I thought that he--” Blaine pauses to smile at Tina, who carefully sits back down at the table with regained composure. “No, it’ll be fine.  I have you and Tina this time.  In any case, I have to pull myself together to look after you two!  You need to make sure you eat, Sam.  Brittany wouldn’t want you to fall apart over her.  And Tina...”  Blaine glances over at her, his eyebrows scrunched together, wary of her mood.

****

Tina smiles softly and takes his hand. “it’s fine, you’re right, don’t worry about it.  Sorry for snapping at you.  We should be focusing on the great people we do have in our lives, and we should be celebrating our friendship!”  She grins delightedly, looking between Sam and Blaine’s inquisitive faces, bewildered at her rapid mood change.

****

\--------------

****

That Friday night, Sam, Blaine, and Tina are all lounging contentedly on the sofa in Blaine’s living room, satiated and a bit drunk on wine.   _The Avengers_ is playing in the background, but none of them are really paying attention to it.

****

“Thanks for letting us use your house to hang out, Blaine,” Tina says sweetly.

****

“Of course!  You’re wonderful for getting us together to actually have some fun-- and I should be thanking you, Tay-Tay-- you make the _best_ stir-fry.  Definitely my pleasure,” Blaine scoots closer to her on the couch and puts his arm around her shoulder, grinning.  After a week of thunderclouds, he had almost forgotten how much a smile could feel like sunshine.

****

Sam belches, “Phew!  That was awesome, Tina.  I didn’t know vegetables and chicken could be so satisfying.  You were right, at lunch, both of you.”

****

Blaine beams at Sam, “I’m so proud of you, you ate like four helpings!”  He squeezes Tina’s shoulders in a half-hug, and turns to gaze at her fondly, “You were right, Tina.  We should be celebrating, and this was a great way to celebrate us, not who isn’t here.”

****

“Definitely better than you watching Moulin Rouge on repeat like the last six days, right Blaine?”  Sam grins at Blaine’s frowning face and shrugs.  “What?  You gave me your Netflix password like three months ago.”  Blaine rolls his eyes.  “Plus you’ve unintentionally quoted it like seven times this week.”

****

“Oh Blainey-days, you know how to make everything better,” She sighs wistfully. “It’s so weird thinking how next year we’re all going to be apart!  Like Mercedes in LA, Santana and Rachel in New York, Quinn at Yale--”

****

“And Kurt in New York,” Blaine lets out a deep breath and glances at Sam with concern, “and Brittany at MIT already.”

****

“Mike in Chicago,” Sam says pointedly, rolling his eyes towards Tina.

****

“Who I’m totally over, by the way,” She grumbles.

****

“Uh-huh.”

****

“I am!  I just miss the way he held me like I was special and kissed me so intimately and God! the way he moved so fluidly and running my hands across his rock-hard abs while he would--” She babbles on, then pauses after noticing Sam’s raised eyebrow, and Blaine’s rapt attention. “It’s just that Sam you’ve been with Brittany this whole year, believe me I know how you’ve _been_ with her-- she talks doesn’t spare any details in the girl’s locker room not even if you ask her to-- and Blaine at least you and Kurt got to hook up at Mr. Schu’s wedding.”  She looks at him sadly. “You know, the first one.  I know it was probably weird, and it’s still been months for you, but--”

****

Blaine clears his throat nervously and looks quickly off to the side, holding back a smile.

****

“Dude!  You banged Kurt last week before Regionals didn’t you!”  Sam exclaims, impressed.  “Lemme guess... it was the night before he came in and sang to Burt, wasn’t it?  No wonder you were so giddy...”

****

“Maybe,” Blaine says quietly. “...and maybe again the afternoon after Artie’s tribute to orange.”  He pauses for a beat.  “Aaaand... maybe again before Regionals in the Astronomy classroom.”

****

Tina and Sam both stare at him, agape.

****

“Damn,” says Sam incredulously.

****

“Perhaps again in the janitor’s closet before Emma’s wedding?”  Blaine reveals tentatively, a wistful expression on his face.

****

Sam blows a low whistle, “Hot damn, wow, gay guys get all the action, damn...”

****

“Oh Blainers, he can’t keep doing that to you,” Tina looks at him with concern.

****

“It’s not weird, it’s cool, really it’s fine.”  Blaine shrugs dismissively.  “We’re friends.” He finishes lamely, putting on an air of confidence.

****

“We’re all ‘just friends’, Blaine, but none of us are ‘just friends’ the way you and Kurt are--”

****

“Not that you don’t want to stroke Blaine’s naked chest, right Tina?”  Sam points out, changing the subject, and Tina rolls her eyes.  Sam stands up, grinning, and starts flexing his biceps and posing flirtatiously in front of Blaine. “and not that Blaine doesn’t want to be more than friends with me!”

****

Blaine groans and hangs his head.

****

“Ya know, like friends with benefits?  Am I wrong?  C’mon now,” Sam says, now doing the body roll, and moving his hips directly in front of Blaine so that his gyrating pelvis is directly on level with Blaine’s face. “Don’t say you don’t want to do me.”

****

“Yeah, Blaine,”  Tina says, perking up from her melancholy, her eyes locked onto Sam’s writhing torso.  She turns to Blaine and bats her eyelashes (not that he notices since he’s staring at Sam.)

****

“He’s so hot isn’t he,” she murmurs lasciviously, and moves her right hand onto Blaine’s leg and squeezes several inches above his knee.

****

“No one can resist White Chocolate,” Sam, intoxicated on the attention, peels off his shirt, swings it around his head with his hips still rolling, and flings it off to the side.  He moves closer so that he is now almost straddling Blaine’s leg, with one knee resting on the couch and the other knee between Blaine’s legs.

****

Tina sucks in a sharp breath, eyes focused on Sam’s sharply defined abs contracting and dancing in front of them.  “I had a dream like this once,” She whispers, and moves her hand semi-consciously up the inside of Blaine’s thigh until the heel of her wrist just barely grazes Blaine’s embarrassingly erect penis.

****

“Uh.. guys?”  Blaine whines softly, his voice cracking sharply.  “Sam... you should... I can’t...”  Unable to think clearly, he tries now to cross his legs, but Sam shoves his knee further up between Blaine’s legs next to Tina’s hand, rests his other knee fully back on the sofa, and throws his hands forward on either side of Blaine’s head on the back of the couch.  

****

With Sam towering over him, and Tina pressing into his side, he feels cornered, trapped.  He also feels wanted and hot and very aroused.

****

“Don’t tell me you both don’t want to do my awesome body.”  Sam stares down directly into Blaine’s wide eyes, and breathes hotly, “It’s cool dude, I’d do me.”  Sam reconsiders this for a moment, then nods in affirmation.  His giant mouth is now inches from Blaine’s face just below eye-level.

****

Blaine moans incoherently--though it might have sounded something like _blowjob lips_ \-- and thrusts his hips upwards against Tina’s hand.  Encouraged and aroused, she switches to her other hand, stroking Blaine firmly over his pants.  She turns her whole body towards him, throws her other arm around Blaine’s shoulders and begins sucking hot kisses up Blaine’s neck as she rubs him.

****

“What about this?  Tell me you don’t want this,” Sam leans in, drunk on Blaine’s dazed expression and flushed cheeks, and he kisses Blaine full on the mouth.  His lips envelop Blaine’s, and he swipes his tongue along Blaine’s lips, sucks, and pops off with a smack.

****

“Tell me you don’t fantasize about this mouth.” Blaine’s eyes had closed when Sam started to kiss him and now they flutter open.  He sits in shock, immobilized.  He stares at Sam’s lips for a long moment before registering the rest of Sam’s face.  Sam is smiling so wide his mouth looks like it could fit even more than it usually could, which Blaine tries not to think about.

****

But then Sam winks.

****

So, with a mumbled “just remember this was your idea,” Blaine surges upwards to meet Sam’s mouth, pulling long hot kisses and thrusting his tongue inside.

****

Watching the two boys kiss, Tina’s heart is pounding-- _this is way better than my dream_ \-- and she takes her right arm, braces it against Blaine’s side, and slips her hand underneath her dress to rub herself, quickly soaking through her thin panties.  Her 60’s go-go dress shimmies up her thighs as her hips buck, searching for firmer purchase.  Tina leans over and sucks the sensitive vein on Blaine’s neck underneath his jaw, as her other hand strokes back up feeling his muscled chest.  On the way back down she unzips his pants, and buries her hand down his briefs until-- _uuuhhh_ Blaine groans into Sam’s open mouth-- the heel of her hand rubs against his hard cock.  She slides down to touch its base tentatively, then grips it fully and pulls upwards.

****

Blaine gasps and breaks away from Sam throwing his head backward.  Sam watches Blaine’s reactions in awe-- _wow I’ve never seen a guy aroused like this, this is because of my strip tease right? I must rock at kissing_ \-- then, fumbling a bit, pulls off Blaine’s polo hurriedly.  He shouldn’t be the only topless one here, and damn Blaine has a nice neck.  It’s a shame he hides that under buttoned-up shirts and sweater-vests.  Sam has spent a considerable amount of time envying male bodies in fitness magazines and at the strip club, so he considers himself somewhat of an expert.  He doesn’t have to be gay to appreciate a nice chest.  Totally.

****

Pushing in front of Sam, Tina fully straddles Blaine’s leg and throws her arm around his shoulders, the length of her body pressing against his fevered skin.  She thrusts against his leg, blood pumping to her groin, her clit gaining the friction it needs as she nibbles on Blaine’s ear lobe and sucks his pressure point underneath his jaw.

****

Sam, momentarily startled from his teasing seduction of Blaine by Tina pushing between them, now turns his attention to Tina’s writhing body and soft curves.  Transfixed-- _huh never really thought of how sexy she is, but wow those curves_ \-- he rests his hands on her shoulder bones and her muscles twitch underneath his hands as she strokes Blaine’s cock.  He continues running his hands down her back until he’s looping his arms around her round hips, his hands pressing into the tops of her thighs.  

****

Blaine grips Sam’s chin over Tina’s shoulder and kisses him hungrily, whimpering as Tina strokes his dick.  Tina arches her back, savoring the firmness of Sam’s torso against her.  She moans into Blaine’s neck as Sam rubs up and down her thighs.  Sam then creeps his hands up under her dress to rest them just under her hips.

****

“More skin, you have so much skin, I need more skin,”  Sam gasps in between kisses with Blaine.  

****

“Just do it Sam,” Tina pants, “Whatever it is you want just do it, don’t stop.”

****

Sam, flushed and concentrating, shimmies out of his basketball shorts ( _thank god it’s commando day_ ), and peel her dress off in one fluid motion.  His hands trail over her stomach, and Sam savors its softness.  He stops at her breasts to massage them lightly over her bra, holding them so they fill his hands.

****

“Just touch me Sam, just do it, please Sam touch me.”  Sam presses his cock against the small of her back.  He snakes his hands down until one grips her inner thigh, and the other teasingly rubs her swollen labia before gently resting on her clit.  Blaine brings his hand up from where he had been gripping the couch to clutch Sam’s butt, relishing the way the hard muscles move under his fingers.  

****

Tina gives a wild moan, rutting herself against the pressure of his finger--  

****

Sam rolls his hips against her, his cock slick with precome and sweat sliding up and down her back--

****

Blaine leans up to plunge his tongue into Sam’s mouth, while thrusting his cock frantically into Tina’s hand--

****

Hands pumping and gripping and stroking and holding in place--

bodies gliding against bodies on top of bodies--

cocks and clit and bouncing breasts --

tongues tangled and dancing--

sliding slick skin --

hips snapping --

muscular ass rolling--

nerves buzzing electric sensation from the groin to fingertips --

veins filling with heat --

blood pounding pleasure --

hard cocks

wet clit

and heaving chests--

heat building waves of pleasure pounding friction sizzling wet slick firm HOT--

****

A high-pitched, undulating moan.

****

A grunting, throaty, “Fuuuuck yes!”

****

A ragged wail.

****

They collapse, sliding off the couch onto the plush carpet into a heap of tangled limbs damp with sweat and ejaculate.  They lie together, panting and stealing glances at each other in wonder.  After a while, explosions and exclamations filter in from the movie, their hearts slow down from racing speed, and enough blood makes its way back to their brains to allow coherent thought.

****

Tina breaks the stunned silence:  “Whew, wow.  I thought I was going to have to wait until college to check that off my bucket list.  Threesome with two hot guys, damn I’m good.”

****

“I just had sex with a girl,” Blaine says, dumbstruck, eyes wide with horror. “I just had _sex_ with a _girl_.”

****

Tina leans over to kiss him on the cheek, “Oh honey.”

****

“No offense Tina,” Blaine continues in the same incredulous tone, staring up at the ceiling in a daze, “but I was a gold star gay.  How can I be a gold star gay if _I have had sex with a girl_?  Oh god, what’s Kurt going to think?  This is worse than kissing Rachel Berry, this is--”

****

“Whoa there, partner.  We didn’t even have sex!  It was hand jobs, dude.  A hand’s a hand.  Well, and Tina’s back.”

****

Blaine whips around to stare at Sam in confusion.  Tina props herself on her elbows, looks around at their naked, come-splattered, sweaty, entwined bodies, and quirks a disbelieving eyebrow at Sam.

****

“It’s a fantastic back!  You have incredible skin.  Fine, whatever.”  Sam holds out his hands in surrender.  “In any case, Blaine you came because of the killer one-two combo of White Chocolate’s ass and abs.  I’m a knock-out!  Yeah, plus-- sex with both a girl and a straight guy totally evens out for you.  I’d say you can keep your status, so settle down.”

****

Blaine blushes and sputters a bit, but doesn’t say anything coherent in the way of denial.

****

Sam grins playfully.  “Plus, shouldn’t _I_ be the one having the sexuality crisis?”  He sits up and waves his hands around in mock concern. “Whoooa just made out with a dude, totally caught the gay.  Everyone hold up, gonna go buy myself a subscription to _Vogue_.”

****

“That’s not how it works Sam!  Totally uncool.”  Tina makes a repulsed face.

****

“You don’t have to be gay to like _Vogue_.  It’s _fashion_.”  Blaine mutters indignantly.

****

“Yeah, not the point.  It was a joke, everything’s cool.  You know I love ya buddy.”  He leans over to grab Blaine’s face and plants a loud, wet kiss on his forehead.  “The deal is: I’m still straight, you can have your gold star, and we’re all great friends, yeah?”  He stares into Blaine’s face until he nods cautiously, then Sam looks up to catch Tina’s eye until she nods animatedly.  “Sexy, sexy friends.  Who have seen each other naked.  And gave each other handjobs.  Naked hand jobs.”

****

“I really needed that.  I think we all did.” Tina says softly then continues in a half-joking tone: “Anytime you guys want to do it again...”

****

“Oh come here you,” Blaine pulls her close so that they’re now spooning, and he hugs her fondly.  “I love you guys so much.  I don’t know if I could have survived this year without you two.”

****

“Awww, Blainey-days!”

****

Sam’s faces breaks out into a big sappy smile, riding an endorphin high.  “You guys are my best friends.  And Tina?  I can’t believe I didn’t realize how beautiful you are until now.  You’re way more than trapped-in-a-bunker-hot.  Any guy would be damn lucky to have you.  This wouldn’t have happened without you.”

****

“Uhh... thanks?” Tina says shyly.

****

“No Sam you’re hot!  And Tina you are wonderful,”  Blaine says giddily, burrowing his face into the crook of her neck.

****

“Alright dude, this might be the only time I spoon you naked barring hypothermia or whatnot, so enjoy, but I gotta be part of this love train,”  Sam slides down behind Blaine, putting one arm under Blaine’s head as a pillow.  

****

From this angle, Sam can see Tina’s body in profile, her curves sloping like gentle hills and her long dark hair cascading over her shoulder.  He loops his other arm across Blaine to settle on the side of Tina’s stomach.  

****

“Yeah Tina, we can do this again.”  Sam says quietly, stroking her soft skin.  “Just let me know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! (anon is on)


End file.
